Soft & Domesticated
by cheekyincubus
Summary: Liv and Fitz share another moment in their favorite spot at home. Olitz. One-Shot. Lemon-esque? Is that a thing? Post 3x08.


**Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to ABC and Shonda Rhimes**

* * *

**December 3rd**

**Northfield, Vermont... _well_ just out side of town.**

They lay naked and sated on the pile of blankets in front of the fireplace and watched as the snow fell heavily outside. Since moving in two months ago this had become their usual spot. Sure, they had slept in the master suite a couple of nights and they had naturally christened every flat surface in the house but she favored to their spot in front of the massive fireplace. He favored any spot where she was. So nearly every night they fell asleep there, basking in the glow of the fire and reveling in the warmth of each other.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked idly dragging his fingers up and down her back.

"I'm perfect. A little…tender, but perfect." She smiled pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me since I domesticated you." said looking down at her with faux concern.

Her head lifted off of his chest and she met him with a brief fiery look. "Soft & Domesticated, huh?" she asked sliding her naked body up his tortuously slow.

His breath hitched as she nipped at the flesh just below his ear. Her hands seemed to be everywhere on his body except for the one spot he _needed_ them to be. He moved a hand to the nape of her neck to position her face above his so he could watch her reaction as his other hand slipped between them.

He wasn't surprised to find her still slick from their previous rounds of lovemaking and he used it to his advantage as his fingers moved in slow circles around the bundle of nerves there. He watched with rapt fascination as her eyelids fluttered closed and she shakily expelled the air in her lungs. She pulled her still swollen bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a moan.

"No no, baby." He said moving his hand from her neck to her face so he could use his thumb to tease her mouth open. "Let me hear you, Livvie."

"Oh. God!" she panted as he turned them over so that she was on her back and slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Yes, baby." He murmured between kisses to her collarbone. "You feel so good right now, Livvie, I might cum and my cock isn't even inside you." He suckled at her neck and reveled in the delicious feeling of her hot, wet walls already rippling around his fingers.

Olivia let out a long moan and rolled her hips to keep with his tortuously slow pace. He fingers tangled and tugged at his hair as his digits curled inside her to brush against her sweet spot.

"Fuck!" she shouted, arching her back, "Fitz! Right there! Baby, go faster!"

"Did I hit your spot, honey?" He asked increasing the pace his fingers pumped into her and he used his thumb to circle her clit each time he went deeper.

"Yess! Yes! Just like that. Oh God, yes!" she shouted "Feels so good. I'm so close-"

"I know, baby." He moaned trying to fight the urge to remove his fingers and truly fuck her like he had done earlier that evening. But her previous admission of tenderness gave him pause at the idea that he may have lost a bit of his control when he took her from behind on her closet floor. "I want you to cum for me." He dipped his head a bit further down her body and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

Olivia gasped as Fitz drove his deft fingers impossibly deep inside her pussy and his scorching tongue flicked across her already sensitive nipple. She could swear fireworks were going off behind her eyes as her orgasm rippled through her body. Her thighs trembled and she dug her nails into Fitz's shoulder. She wasn't aware of much else except for the fact that she could only babble out the declaration of "I'm coming!" over and over and Fitz peppering her face and breasts with kisses as she rode out the last of it on his masterful fingers.

Fitz pulled back to admire his handiwork. His Livvie lay beneath him, chest heaving, arms unceremoniously spread above her head, her thighs still locked and keeping his hand in place.

"You're staring, Mr. President." Liv huffed, smiling at him.

"You look so beautiful right now, Soon-to-be Mrs. Grant." He murmured pulling his newly freed fingers to his mouth. Liv watched through hooded eyes as he groaned at the taste of her sweetness on his tongue. "God, you taste so good too, baby. Do you want to taste yourself too?" he asked lowering his mouth to hers.

Without a second thought, she pulled him in for a searing kiss. They remained that way for a moment. Their mouths locked in a passionate duel. Fitz pulled back first with a pop of their lips and chuckled down at her.

"What?" she asked giggling with him.

"I just… love you, so much. That's all." He said beaming down at her.

She held his face gently between her palms. "And I love you, Fitz." She said pausing to let her sincerity be known.

"And the answer to your question from earlier is 'yes'. Right about now? In this post-orgasmic glow you've got going on? You look so incredibly soft and domesticated…. like a little kitten!" he said nodding smugly.

"Ugh!" Liv said laughing and smacking at his shoulder when he dissolved into a fit of laughter next to her.

"Oh you should see the look on our face right now!" He said pecking at her impassive lips. "C'mon Livvie, you have admit, that made you smile!"

She flashed him a saccharine smile. "You just 'soft & domesticated' yourself out of a pre-Christmas blow job, buddy." She finished standing up to walk away.

"Woah! That's nowhere near fair!" Fitz called after her as she briskly padded her way down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

"Don't care!" she called over her shoulder at him.

"Baby, this jam is seriously good." Fitz said taking another bite of the jam covered French bread.

"You think so?" Olivia smiled reaching for another piece cheese.

They were lying on their stomachs, side by side in front of the fire again. When Olivia had returned from her trip to the bathroom, Fitz had apparently raided the kitchen for 2am snacks and brought back a small assortment of goodies. She was mainly picking at the cubes of cheese and he had taken over the French bread with the cherry jam she had made a few days ago.

"Of course I do, Livvie. I'd love anything you make but this seriously tastes like I spread cherry pie all over this bread!"

"And to think, it only cost me two scorched pots this time!" she laughed sarcastically

"Who cares? This is amazing, honey. I'm so proud of you." He said pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Fitz! You've got jam on your chin and now some on me. Pass me a napkin, will you?" Olivia said eyeing the stickiness he'd gotten on her. She let out a startled gasp when his tongue made contact with the skin of her shoulder. When the mess was gone his mouth continued its path to the center of her spine.

"Mmmmm. Don't start this up again." She moaned.

"Why not?" Fitz questioned, "I thought we had unlimited fireplace naked sexy time while the boys are in California with Mellie?"

"I know, but I'd actually like to get some rest before they get here tomorrow."

"Their flight doesn't land until tomorrow evening." He said lying on his side to stroke his hand down the smooth skin of her back. "You'll have plenty of time for your new favorite past time of midday napping."

She grinned. "Maybe if you didn't keep me up all night I wouldn't be dead tired at noon."

"That's your fault as much as it is mine." He countered, "Maybe don't do that swirly thing with your hips and you wouldn't have these problems."

"Hey! You like that swirly thing!"

"I know. In fact, I love that swirly thing so much I'm trying to get some more. Besides, after tonight we won't be able to get it on down here until Gerry and Teddy head back to school."

Liv turned her head to watch his face as she chose her next words carefully, "I know." She began nervously, "And after that you'll only have about 8 months of it."

"8 months?" Fitz asked scrunching his face up in confusion. His mind raced trying to figure what he could possibly be doing in June. The wedding was in May. His trip to Haiti with The Clinton Initiative was in July. "8 months. 8 months. 8 months." he whispered quickly to himself.

Olivia smiled and reached over to caress his cheek. "Geez, Fitz. Tom and I had a bet going and I just lost. I thought for sure you'd figure it out without all these hints. I mean, you have done this three times before."

Her eyes remained on his face and she could pin point the moment the realization set in. "Livvie?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, dear?" she smirked.

"8 months?"

"Mmmm hmm." She nodded

"Livvie are you-?"

"Pull the train into the station, baby." She beamed.

"Are you pregnant?!" he asked in a frantic whisper.

"Yes." She whispered back she giggled at his expression, "For about five weeks now."

"Oh my God!" he shouted quickly moving to sit up. "Olivia! You're pregnant! **We're** pregnant!"

She sat up and watched him run his hands through his hair. "I'd love to know what you're thinking right now." She said scooting closer to him.

Fitz reached over and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. "I'm thinking," He said, running his fingers from her cheeks down to her flat tummy "I'm thinking about how amazingly, fantastic this is. I'm also thinking about how I'm going to kill Tom for knowing before I did!"

"Don't. I made him cover for me. He had to cover my detail a couple of weeks ago when I went to the doctor. Remember? You were on that conference call with Sally most of the day and we thought I had stomach flu. Tom took me and I made him swear not to tell you yet."

"Livvie, I should have been there. You should have told me you even thought you might be pregnant." Fitz pouted looking down to poke at her belly button.

"Hey," Liv responded pecking at his lips to get him to make eye contact. "I really thought it was the flu. They had me pee in a cup and the doctor came back and said I was getting sick during the day because I was pregnant. And what if I did think I was pregnant and I wasn't? You would have been crushed. _I would have been crushed._ I'm no spring chicken here, Fitz. I wanted to give it some time. I seriously thought you would figure it out before I had a chance to tell you, though."

He smiled. "I can't believe I didn't see the signs. I thought you were just adjusting to moving into the house."

Fitz thought back on all the things that he thought were just weird quirks that Olivia had. She was constantly drinking milk or eating cheese, he usually found her asleep on the couch around one every afternoon, and she had a new found affinity for biting his head off at, what he thought, were little things. Since they had never lived together before now, he just figured this was how she was trying to settle down into their new life.

"The sore breasts!" he said smacking his forehead, "And you've been sleepy all the time. Oh man! You haven't touched any wine in like a month! I'm an idiot."

Olivia laughed "No you're not. Funnily enough, I don't even miss the wine that much."

Fitz's eye brow shot to his hairline. "Olivia Pope doesn't miss wine? Someone get Kimberly Mitchell on the line."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad that Tom doesn't have to cover my cravings anymore."

"You're having cravings already?"

"Yes! This one," she said pointing at her stomach "is absolutely in love with Whoppers with cheese and drenched with hot sauce. I swear I ate two of them the other day!"

"You hate fast food." Fitz said scrunching his face up in revulsion.

"I know, but its soooo good when I wash it down with milk and have a spoonful of buttercream cake frosting afterwards!" Liv said licking her lips.

"You don't even like sweets! Where are you even hiding all of this?"

"I do now! Tom keeps the hot sauce in the glove compartment of the SUV. When he takes me to town he brings the cake icing with him from his place. If we're out for a while we stop at Burger King on the way home." She responded bashfully.

"My secret service agent is my fiancées burger and buttercream icing supplier!"

"I promise you can be my supplier from now on. Tom will be relieved."

A brief comfortable silence passed between them as he caressed her belly and smiled.

"So, I take it you're happy about this news?" Olivia asked nuzzling her nose to his.

Fitz kissed her tenderly. "Of course I am, baby. We're finally building on our family, in our house. I never thought you could make me any happier but I'm so happy you keep proving me wrong. I love you with everything in me, Livvie and this baby is the ultimate expression of that."

Olivia groaned as her eyes started to pool with tears. "Fitz. Quit it! This kid has my emotions all out of whack and I'm likely to start crying if you keep saying these things!"

Fitz laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed at her eyelids, cheeks, and finally her mouth. "My poor, sweet, beautiful, moody, pregnant wife-to-be! I wish I could but it's all true. I am so incredibly happy right now!"

"Me too. How do you think Karen, Gerry, and Teddy will take it?" Olivia asked anxiously. Even though they had welcomed her with open arms, she was still a bit apprehensive when it came to Karen & Gerry. Karen seemed perfectly comfortable with her all the time but Gerry had his moments where he would mention his 'heartbroken' mother when he tried to test the bounds of what he could get away with. He hadn't done it often, but when he did, it admittedly stung at Liv. Teddy, she was the least worried about. The six year old seemed to take to her instantly. He had even told them that he wanted to spend all of his school breaks with them instead of his Mom and her boring boyfriend.

"I think they'll be happy. Karen asked if you were knocked up when we spoke before we moved in. Gerry asked if we were going to have a baby after I told him were getting married. And Teddy has been asking since he met you if he was ever going to be someone's big brother."

Olivia smiled as she tried to stifle a yawn. Fitz rubbed at her upper arms and looked at her with concern. "You must be so tired! I've been a complete brute having my way with you all over the house."

He turned and lay down so that she was lying directly on top of him and reached down to drape a heavy blanket over their bodies.

She snuggled in closer to him. "I love it when you take me in a manly fashion all over our house."

Fitz chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Get some sleep and I'll give you that caveman treatment in the shower when we wake up."

He felt her smile against his chest and after a few moments her back began to rise and fall at a steady pace.

Fitz had just closed his own eyes to drift off when he heard her speak faintly. "We made a baby."

"We made a baby." He responded softly.

"I love you, Fitz."

"I love you too, Livvie."

* * *

**So I just wanted to take this moment to say "THANKS!" for reading this! Whether you drop me a review or not, you will never know how happy it makes me to know that you at least stopped by to read! I haven't posted anything here in ages and I must admit, it felt great to stretch my legs and get something out there again! I've been writing Fitz & Olivia but nothing near ready enough to publish. If you do decide to review, please tell me what you like and where I went wrong. I adore the Scandal/Olitz fandom and I completely trust you to tell me if I did these wonderful characters justice.**

**Thank you again! Happy Reading!**


End file.
